Larry Emily/Escralia
Larry Emily is the sixth Cure in Music♪ Precure! ''She is the second of Angel Land Guardians,' Escralia''' , she is always happy and cheering other people with her sing, she is very good at singing and playing musical instrument, she is very diligent at doing something, she's the leader of Music Art Club in her school, she is the adopted little sister of Melody. Her Cure form is Cure Sound . Appearance As Escralia, she have a light blue short bob hair with strands on the sides. Her eyes is torquise. Her outfits consists of a white short dress with the skirt front opened, she also wear a torquise robe, she have pair of wings on her back, a pair of deep blue royal shoes with and short white arm protectors. As Emily, her eyes color change from torquise to deep blue, her hair color also change drastically from light blue to yellow with the sytles is a short bob with the tip is curling out. Her casual outfits consists of a pink red long blues, a wood colored short jeans with a black belt, a deep blue vest and indigo shoes, she also wear a "Guardian Ring" which she use for store her energy. As Cure Sound, her eye color change drastically from deep blue to bright yellow, her hair color also change drastically from yellow to torquise, with a curling pigtails. She has one big white wing on the sides, two deep blue clover ribbon tie up her pigtails, a golden tiara, a pair of torquise star shaped earrings, a deep blue choker on her neck, torquise short arm protectors with clover on them and torquise deep blue short boots with clover on them. She has torquise, deep blue and a little of white colored short dress with indigo wings shaped crystal on her middle stomach with bow on them, she also wear a deep indigo short-like pants underneath, she also have a long indigo ribbon on her left waist and a short torquise ribbon on her right stomach, her Symphony Compact attached on her middle back pelvis. Personality Emily is the Guardian of Angel Palace, as Guardian she called "Escralia", the Guardian of Sounds, and as Emily, she is a fourth year student at Seika Kokoro Public Elementary School, and she is the Leader of Music Art Club in her school, she is a happy girl and always excite her friends with her singing, when she first met with Melody, she straightly become a close friend, and when Melody's mother see both of them like that, and due to Emily's condition that have no parents, Emily get adopted by Melody's family. She is clever and very diligent at doing something, but, when she fight to someone, she have no bravery to apologize. History The Fall of Angel Land When Escralia and the other Guardians try to protect Angel Palace, Minorta release his greatest power and the Guardians have lost, but, they still stood up and try to protect Angel Palace, they release their ultimate attack and combine it become a one power, then, Cure Music stand up and the Guardians gave their powers to Cure Music, then, Cure Music release the power become a giant angel and seal Minorta away, but, when Minorta almost sealed away, he still able to release his power to destroy Angel Palace, the Guardians and Cure Music didn't have enough time to create a protection, finally, the Angel Palace destroyed, but, with Artemis still there, the Artemis room and Family room didn't destroyed due to Artemis power want to protect it. Meeting The Precures When the Guardians decide to came down to earth, they given an order by Queen Melody and Princess Rhythm to search the Precures and help them fighting Minorta's minion, the Guardians agreed and they went searching the Precures as a normal human, when Emily collide with Melody, Melody help Emily get up and they introduce themself, from that day, they become a good friend and when Melody's mother see they like that each other, Emily get adopted by Melody's parent due to Emily's condition that have no parents. Meet The Awakening Fairies When The Precures fight with Evira, the Precures get beaten and Emily as Escralia showed up and fight the Evira, the Evira fall off, and the Fairies see Escralia and they straightly hug and introduce each other. Become a Precure When the Precure fight an Evira, the Evira powered up and they got beaten and they lost their power, then, Escralia showed up and she fight the Evira but she also got beaten, and her form as Emily revealed by the Precures, but, Emily doesn't give up, with her feeling rises, her heartbeat got faster and Emily shocked, then, Echo call out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, she see her Heart, and when she try to hold her heart, the heart shine and become an Piacére Clappé and a Symphony Compact, when that time Echo knew that Emily is a Precure, then, Emily transformed into a Precure and she went to help the other Cures and fight the Evira. The Birth of Leviru When the fifth set of Music Key is completed, Leviru is born, and Emily is very happy that Leviru is her partner, from that day, Leviru always sing together with Emily to make everyone happy. Relationships Doriko Melody - Emily seems very close to Melody due to her status as adopted sister of Melody, they always go to school together, but, at time, they also can be very fierce to each other. Echo - Echo act stubborn in front of Emily due to Emily's personality. Leviru - Leviru always happy together with Emily and always share everything they have to each other, Leviru is always happy when she close to Emily, but, at times, Leviru cry when Emily is gone or not in his side. Precure Cure Sound "The Sparkling Hope! Cure Sound!" "かがやきの希望！キュアサウンド！" "Kagayaki no Kibō! Kyua Saundo!" Cure Sound is Emily's Precure Alter Ego. She represent Luck. Transformation 'Cure Sound' Emily needs Leviru (Echo before Leviru born) to summon her Piacére Clappé and her transformation device called Symphony Compact with the incantation "Precure: Symphony Connect!". Attacks Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters